


Small Things Remembered

by WGSarah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WGSarah/pseuds/WGSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home from a hard day's work to find something unexpected waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my most enabling filthy enabler GollumGollum for this, as I do for most acts of fic these days.

Pinnacle of human perfection or not, there were days when Steve questioned the wisdom of living in a sixth floor walk up. Usually those days involved being hauled out of bed before dawn to help defend the city against evil or (as had happened today) acid-drooling purple slime monsters, then helping to clean up the resulting mess, then maybe signing an autograph or twenty for a wide-eyed group of school kids (and their parents,) and _then_ getting poked, prodded and debriefed (not the fun kind) so that all he really wanted when he was done was a mug of soup and some sleep when he got home.

And after trudging up all those stairs, the mug of soup could go hang.

He waved a vague hello at Bucky as he shuffled through the door and made a beeline for their bedroom, determined to flop down on the bed and stay there for at least two hours, possibly even as many as ten. Tony’s hedonism was finally starting to rub off on him and he didn't even care anymore.

Except.

Sitting just off center of his pillow was a small, golden teddy bear, worn and frayed around the edges. His curly fur had been rubbed near bald in patches and the stitching around his mouth was loose. The seam under his left arm threatened to bust open at any second, and around its neck was a faded, tattered, and stained blue ribbon. On his right foot, fuzzy and blurred, were the initials 'S.R.' inked in shaky block letters.

He was one of the the best, most perfect things Steve had ever seen.

“Where did you come from, Toby?” he murmured, picking up the stuffed animal and carefully turning him over in is hands. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

"Thank Howard," Bucky said, his voice pulling Steve from his reverie. He was resting his hip against the door frame and watching Steve as he ran his fingers over the toy, reacquainting himself with his old friend. "God only knows where he managed to find it, but it's been locked up with all of the rest of his Cap memorabilia all these years.  ”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. So. Tony dug it out of storage the other day, thought you might like to have it back. You probably should thank him, too."

Steve nodded and gave Toby one last cautious pat before setting him back down on the pillow. "Yeah, but you're the one who asked about him, right?"

“Well.” He shrugged and gave Steve an almost bashful look, "I thought it couldn't hurt," he said. Or tried to say. It was hard to talk when the breath was being kissed out of you. It was what Steve was going for, anyway.

He figured Bucky got the point.


End file.
